Milo
Milo Fishtooth (born March 28, 1994) is the main protagonist of the series and is labeled a "party guy." He is the brother of Oscar and Bea Goldfishberg's best friend. Personality and Fun Facts Milo is a fun-loving and adventurous fish who likes to party. He’s very optimistic and friendly, and he’ll never let any of his friends leave him ("Fish Sleepover Party", "Dollars and Fish"). He also seems to have ADHD ("Fail Fish"). Milo likes doing a lot of dangerous things like sticking his head in a water pipe, trying to fly, and attempting to tame a bird ("Flying Fish"). Milo is also very lazy and wears Oscar's underwear ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). He can also be very determined. He describes himself as a guy that "goes into dangerous adventures for no good reason" ("Peopleing"). He also tends to jump to conclusions. Relationships Oscar Despite the fact that the two are brothers, they’re polar opposites of each other, causing fights at times. Usually their fights consist of Oscar being upset over something reckless that Milo did or Milo being upset with Oscar's rules. The two help each other out, though, and usually make up at the end showing that they really care for each other, shown most prominently in "Brothers' Day." In "Pool Party Panic", we see that Milo knows about Oscar's crush on Bea in the fish world. Bea Goldfishberg Milo is one of Bea's two best friends. The two are good friends that help each other out or help Oscar when he is having a problem; although whenever Milo does something very reckless, she sides with Oscar in scolding him ("Dollars and Fish"). Milo and Bea were both pretending to date each other in "Bea Dates Milo", but soon broke up, because they just wanted to be friends. Chief Milo sees Chief as a role model due to the fact that he‘s the only fish that has been outside the tank more times than himself. Chief does not seem to care or know who Milo is, but is willing to help Oscar and Bea save him ("Peopleing"). Albert Glass and Jumbo Shrimp Milo is friends with Albert and Jumbo, sometimes seen in a group with the two, along with Oscar. He enjoys participating in geeky activities with them. Milo does, however, call Albert Glass names ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Pamela Hamster Milo had a crush on Pamela the Hamster in "Hooray for Hamsterwood", basing their relationship on a lie, because Milo dresses up like a hamster in order to keep her from finding out that he is really a fish. Though she does eventually discover his secret, she does not get mad, but instead states that she is actually a gerbil. The two eventually break up some time before the episode "Bea Dates Milo". Shiloh Milo met Shiloh and became her boyfriend in Guys' Night Out. Shiloh is essentially a female clone of Milo, and is Angela's best friend. She isn’t seen again after this episode, implying that they broke up or she was just a gag character. Gallery Background Information *Milo loves apples as first seen in "Funny Fish". *Milo used to be selfish ("Fish Out of Water", "Dollars and Fish"). *Milo and Oscar are the only characters to have appeared in every episode of the series, However Oscar had no lines in Freshwater Five O making Milo the only character to have a speaking role in every episode. *Milo and Oscar have yet to have their last names revealed. *Milo sometimes takes stuff literally like a dream from Mr. Mussels ("Flying Fish"). *Milo got his driver's license before his brother, Oscar, got his ("Riding in Cars with Fish"). *Milo loves bunnies. *Milo refuses to celebrate any holiday if it‘s not associated with some kind of magical being ("Legend of the Earth Troll"). *He seems to know a bit about Mr. Baldwin's life ("Fail Fish"). *He and Oscar wear "brother rings" which are in the shape of a skull. The skulls laugh dreadfully while their eyes glow red when shown ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). *Milo is shown to have "baby legs" in the episode "Mascotastrophe," when he tries to persuade Oscar to come back. *Milo once had a habit of farting in Oscar's bed because mainly he doesn’t want his own bed sheets to smell ("Milo and Oscar Move In"). *He once went on a date with Finberley ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). *In the original design of Milo, he looked different and taller. *Milo is shown to be a bit of a narcissist. *Even though Milo isn’t a nerd, he plays nerd games ("Guys' Night Out"). *Milo may be Oscar's younger brother because of his size, being immature and having baby legs. *He has dreamt that he and his friends have been humans, food and pigs ("Pool Party Panic"). * According to Noah Z. Jones, Milo would study "Fish American Literature" when he goes to college. *He’s apparently one of the only fish that pees in the water instead of the bathroom ("Bea Saves a Tree"). *Milo's voice actor, Kyle Massey, previously played Cory Baxter in That's So Raven and Cory In The House. Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Teenagers